How to save a life
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Lo único que necesita Goenji para odiarse a sí mismo es no ser él el que está en coma, y supone que tiene que parecerse un poco a odiarse por no estar muerto." Episodio 59 de IE. Oneshot. Yaoi suave. Para Sakura Hecate.


**Para mi nakama, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta Fubuki y lo poco que te gusta ver a Goenji con alguien más. **

**Disclaimer: **Level 5 WHY. En serio, WHY. Me dais demasiados disgustos, y uno de ellos es enterarme a estas alturas de que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Un día que hagáis limpieza y no sé, os deis cuenta de que Megane eclipsa al resto, me lo mandáis a yasabéisdónde.

**Advertencias: de** **eso que te despiertas un día y dices venga va, vamos a avisar al personal de que hay spoilers. Todos hemos visto hasta el 59 de IE, ¿no? Pues eso. **Yaoi suave.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How to save a life**

Goenji escucha los estertores en su pecho de cartón mojado, distingue sus lágrimas de la lluvia y el recuerdo de Yuka antes del accidente se le incrusta en el corazón como una costilla rota.

Fubuki grita _no quiero estar solo _con la voz desmigajada del que ya no sabe cómo poner las manos para rezar. Goenji quiere contestar que les duelen demasiado las rodillas para volver a intentarlo, y que las necesitan para jugar al fútbol. Que recitar _Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, döka otasuke kudasai _va a ayudarlos tanto o menos con sus problemas que cantar una canción de The Fray con un rosario de plástico contra los labios. Que la única oración que se sabe es la de "cuatro esquinitas tiene mi cama, cuatro angelitos que me acompañan" y que desde que su hermana no duerme en casa no se ha atrevido a repetirla en voz alta.

Quiere arrancarle la bufanda de cuajo, porque está empapada de mocos y de sueños que no se cumplen y la fiebre va a acabar con él, pero Shirou está tan acostumbrado a convivir con los fantasmas de su pasado que no se da cuenta, _no quiere darse cuenta_, _maldita sea,_ _tiene que darse cuenta _de que se está convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

Goenji se va y se lleva todas las cosas que quiere decir con él, arrastrándolas sobre el barro como una maleta llena de libros. Fubuki se queda abrazado a una maleta vacía, con la certeza de que Goenji, encorvado junto la cama de hospital de siempre, también se ha cansado de invocar plegarias.

Quiere decirle _Shirou, no podemos ser perfectos. Podemos ser jóvenes, podemos jugar a lo que nos gusta, podemos estudiar lo que queramos _(y algo haría "crack" por dentro al decir eso, la sonrisa tensa a punto de descolgarse de las comisuras como un cuadro que la alcayata ya no puede mantener en su sitio)_ y lo mejor de todo es que podemos hacerlo juntos. Podemos ser libres; podemos ser todo lo que quieras que seamos. Pero no podemos ser perfectos._

Quiere decírselo, pero hay verdades como puños que uno no asume hasta que el puño se le estampa en la cara y todo se vuelve verde fango salpicado de luciérnagas. Goenji no va a ponerle la mano encima, nunca. Ni a él ni a nadie. Ni a nadie ni a él, porque Shirou…

Shirou no.

Shirou sobrevivió a un alud que debería haberlo matado junto a todo lo que a un niño le importa en la vida. Shirou mezcla un poco de zumo de pomelo con un mucho de somníferos cuando presiente que va a tener pesadillas, y descubrió hace años que aderezar el cóctel con doscientas flexiones podía ayudarlo a perder el conocimiento sobre la alfombra. Shirou lo daría todo por una noche sin sueños, sin caras.

Y al mismo tiempo, las noches en las que sueña desearía no dejar de hacerlo, pero la burbuja hace "plop" a las siete de la mañana.

Goenji lo vio entrenar un día de nieve y músculos dormidos, en un claro del bosque. Lo habían bautizado como el _Claro del hielo y el fuego_, un mes atrás, y esculpir sus iniciales con la punta de las llaves de casa en algunos troncos era una forma de marcar el territorio. Fubuki iba desnudo, con la piel tan rosa como las uñas sin pintar. Goenji se refiere a _desnudo _de desnudo sin camisilla ni calzoncillos ni nada de nada. Solo la bufanda, con uno de los picos deshilachados apuntando en dirección sur. Solo una capa fina de sudor bajo los oblicuos y un poco de pelusa traslúcida bajo el ombligo, y un poco más en… ahí. Goenji se refiere a _ahí _de lo que está _ahí _y que no piensa decir en voz alta porque hablar de genitales y todo lo que esté un radio de diez centímetros alrededor de ellos lo hace sentir bastante tonto. Prefiere dedicarse a sus técnicas. A jugar con fuego. Al fuego en sí. Cosas inofensivas. Cosas que conoce como la palma de su mano porque está en simbiosis con ellas, cosas que no pueden mirarlo y hacerle pensar demasiado, hacerle apretar más las tuercas que las cubiertas de un submarino.

Cosas como Shirou.

Shirou.

Shirou se estaba quemando.

Se estaba quemando, y Goenji supo que lo hacía así en el Haruken. Sabe que Shirou necesita llevarse hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para que el alma se le salga por la boca y la sensación de ligereza se adueñe de su cuerpo, como si pudiera llegar flotando hasta casa. Goenji sabe mucho de él.

Sabe que Fubuki, ahí donde lo ve, es todo extremos (lo que no sabe es por qué tardó diez minutos en salir con andares de pato de detrás del arbusto en el que NO estaba escondido y pasarle la chaqueta por los hombros y carraspear con aspereza_ me está dando frío solo de verte. Tápate, _como si alguien hubiera pulido su voz con papel de lija hasta volverla irreconocible_)_. Chocolate muy caliente y helado de pistacho recién sacado del congelador. Abrasarse la garganta para comprobar que el frío no es lo único que puede sentir (_a mí me está dando calor)_. Sabe que le gusta comer mermelada a cucharadas para desayunar, sobre todo cuando es de arándanos y que da igual lo que haga, siempre se mancha los dedos y los lame uno por uno, sin dejarse nada (_calor_). Sabe que no soporta comer con las manos pegajosas, y que tiene que lavárselas con agua y jabón para poder seguir comiendo porque el tacto de las servilletas le da grima (_es por la bufanda. Supongo_). Sabe que tiene dos colonias; una para bebés, que es la que usa a diario (a pesar de que cuando Someoka lo olisqueó y declaró que _Shirou, hueles a Nenuco, _se puso rojo como un tomate y balbuceó un _no es verdad _que sonó más como _nosverdá)_ y otra de manzana. Esa última era de su madre, y fue de esos pequeños tesoros que pudo rescatar de la casa en la que había crecido jugando al escondite en el armario de los vinos y la granadina y chivándose a su padre cada vez que Atsuya metía las cáscaras de las mandarinas en el jarrón portugués de la cocina.

La casa de la que tuvo que marcharse porque la soledad se acentúa cuando los espacios son grandes y se quedan vacíos.

La manzana es para ocasiones especiales. Todo olía a manzana en el primer partido que jugó y ganó con Atsuya, aquel en el que cabían cada uno en un brazo de su padre, que los arrulló con la voz congestionada de orgullo _estos son mis chicos, estos son mis chicos _hasta que Atsuya dijo _mamá, ¿por qué le dejas salir de casa sin afeitar? ¿Estáis casados, no?_

Shirou no.

El cupo de dolor está completo. Fin de la discusión. Fubuki Shirou le hace preguntarse qué puede hacer él para que no se le salten los puntos de la herida de siempre, y concluye en que el dolor se cura con más dolor. Necesitan hierro ardiendo, y Goenji tiene a mano un balón.

_Pum._

Shirou es la segunda oportunidad que esperan todos los que se ven obligados a levantarse de la cama con la frustración de no haber llegado a tiempo, de no estar donde tenían que estar, de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias; a pesar de que las circunstancias escapen a sus posibilidades.

Lo único que necesita Goenji para odiarse a sí mismo es no ser él el que está en coma, y supone que tiene que parecerse un poco a odiarse por no estar muerto. En ocasiones como esa, Goenji desearía entenderlo un poco menos de lo que lo entiende.

_Shirou, no podemos salvarlos a todos, pero mira tú por dónde, estamos de suerte porque a ti sí que podemos salvarte._

Pero hoy no.

Hoy tiene que irse y dejarlo solo, porque Shirou está tan lejos de sí mismo que en ese momento no lo sentiría aunque lo desvistiera para darle calor con las manos, como se hace con la arcilla para darle forma. Shirou está lejos y Goenji no sabe cómo hacerlo volver, así que camina con pies de plomo, rezando por primera vez en años, rezando porque cada paso que da para alejarse de él sea un paso que Shirou está más cerca de volver en sí.

Se va, ahogando en los charcos que no se molesta en esquivar el pensamiento de que quizá solo haga falta acariciarle la espalda con dedos de madera, con menos habilidad que buenas intenciones, y susurrar palabras inconexas en voz baja, pero la última vez que lo hizo Shirou amoldó las manos a sus rodillas y acercó demasiado sus caras, tanto que Goenji no recuerda quién de los dos estaba llorando, pero recuerda el sabor a sal y humedad en la lengua, así que a lo mejor eran los dos. A lo mejor era él.

Debería haber reventado a balonazos a Kazemaru cuando le escuchó cuchichear a Endou después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro que _esos dos necesitan a alguien que los quiera _y se vio obligado a contarle que un beso de Fubuki Shirou es lo más parecido a comer manzanas rojas que el mero hecho de comer manzanas rojas de verdad. Kazemaru es un buen chico, pero a veces le da por reírse muchísimo de él y mirarlo como un padre que te pone la mano en el hombro y te dice _ese es mi chico, _todo condescendencia y cosas que todo el mundo sabe y tú no.

Goenji le ha dado muchas vueltas, y puede que esa macedonia de manzanas, ese lo-que-sea que lo trastorna hasta el punto de convertirlo en un moñas que utiliza algo más que _labios y saliva y lengua y mojado _para hablar de su primer beso (hasta el punto de obligarlo a _hablar de su primer beso. _Como si los hombres _hablaran _de esas cosas) fuera fortuito. Pero. Puede ser, por qué no iba serlo. Pero. Todos necesitamos un estímulo físico cuando nos rayamos más que nuestro disco favorito. Ya, sí. Pero. PERO. Kazemaru está malacostumbrado a tener más razón que un santo, pero a Goenji no le gusta pensar que Fubuki Shirou lo ha besado porque _necesita alguien que lo quiera. _Por otro lado, la idea de que Goenji podría ser ese _alguien que lo quiera _lo aterra casi tanto como que desconecten a Yuka.

Goenji no puede explicar cómo planea curarlo, pero supone que tiene que ser físico y que las palabras sobrarán en _ese momento_.

Shirou puede explicar cómo se sienten los dos, pero supone que Goenji no necesita escucharlo y que las palabras sobraban en _ese momento_.

Se hace un ovillo en ese hueco bajo el puente que nadie va a reclamarle y antes de que la fiebre lo venza por completo se imagina que las palabras van a hacerles falta tarde o temprano, y que a lo mejor a Goenji se le ocurre un método alternativo para decir todas esas cosas que evidentemente no está preparado para oírse decir.

Quiere decirle _Goenji, ayúdame a ser libre. No serlo pesa mucho y yo no soy tan fuerte como Atsuya._

Se desploma con un chapoteo, el olor mareante del césped haciendo las veces de un pañuelo con cloroformo contra la nariz y un golpe sordo en la parte anterior de la cabeza.

* * *

En mi defensa quiero declarar que The Fray no me va ni me viene. Don´t. No me va ni me viene pero soy mainstream de la leche (traidora a la sangre (?) y traidora al rock, quién me lo iba a decir) y esta escena de IE es igual de mainstream, así que ha salido una mainstreamada de título. Tenía que ocurrir, entendedme.

**Postureo Wikipedia:** _Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, döka otasuke kudasai _es una oración reconocida cuando se tienen problemas. Significa "Dioses y Buda, ayudadme de alguna forma, por favor".

¿Reviews?

#Janet.


End file.
